


Best Decision I Ever Made

by exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Author:1yifan (AFF)Prompt number:277Side Pairings (if any):noneWarnings:slight homophobia, bullyingSummary:Junmyeon’s last year of college doesn’t go as planned when he learns when he has to share a room with his former high school bully.





	Best Decision I Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I’ve always wanted to write a krisho au like this so thank you to the prompter! I am very sorry though if I wasn’t able to do your prompt any justice. Also very sorry I couldn’t add smut in this as I’m not very confident in my smut writing skills. Please pardon some of my grammatical errors as well! Thank you to the mods for being so patient and helpful throughout the entire fest! Other than that, please enjoy this fic and I hope we can all appreciate the krisho ship even if it’s more dead than me in math class :)

It’s his last year of college. Finally after four sleepless and stressful years, Junmyeon can finally have the business degree he’s been slaving his ass for. He woke up this morning with a smile for the first time in years. Summer break is over and it’s time to move back into the university’s dorms to start the new semester. The college senior starts of his morning with a feats of a breakfast from his lovely mother and leaves his childhood home with a hug from parents.

This is going to be a great year.

\---

This is going to be the worst year ever. All hope for a fun and exciting year went down the drain as soon as he stepped inside his new dorm and saw the face of his new roommate. In a few seconds memories of fallen textbooks, dark bathrooms, and cynical laughter comes rushing into his head. As he stares onto the face of the perpetrator of his high school misery, Junmyeon doesn’t know if he wants to cry, curse, or run out of the room. He breaks out of his trance once he hears the voice of his roommate for the year.

“Junmyeon…”

Then he runs out of the room.

\---

_It’s twenty minutes after the dismissal bell and Junmyeon is in the school library is still waiting for his history project partner to arrive. He doesn’t know much about the other except that he’s tall, quite popular, and sleeps in class a lot. Oh what luck he had. The second year student finally hears footsteps coming near him so he looks up to see his partner coming into view. His classmate takes a seat in front of him and looks at him as if asking for him to start talking._

_“Ah yes Yifan right?”_

_The boy in front him nods his head and gets his materials out of his backpack. Junmyeon frowns a bit as his partner seems to think meeting with him as a bother( it was him who suggested meeting in the library though). The brown haired student still tries to keep the conversation going by asking Yifan what kind of ideas he has for their research project. The other just nods to whatever Junmyeon says, effectively making the boy angrier than before. The distressed student shakes his head and just works quietly on his own while making small comments to his partner to make sure they’re on the same page._

_Their next meetings pass by the same way and soon enough, their project was finished and Junmyeon didn’t have to see much of Yifan anymore...or so he thought._

\---  
While running away from his high school nightmare, the distressed boy found a quaint spot on the grass in the university’s courtyard. He watches hundreds of students enter the university with their luggages and moving boxes. He wonders what kind of stories they had in high school, if they’ll have classes with any of them, and whether they would be willing to switch roommates with him. Junmyeon thought that he would be able to bury those horrible memories to the back of his mind once he left high school. The boy closes his eyes and tries to forget that the past hour happened-but he can’t. He has to face his fears now-because he didn’t over four years ago.

Junmyeon trudges himself back to his dreaded doom and takes a deep breath before opening the door. He sees his old classmate sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the room with his head in his hands. The other doesn’t seem to have noticed him come in so he clears his throat to get his attention. His roommate finally looks up with widened eyes and immediately stands up. Now that Junmyeon can finally take a good look at the other, he can tell that the years have fared well for Yifan--sadly. He got taller (which Junmyeon didn’t even know was possible since he was already quite tall in high school) and his hair is now a silver gray that actually suits him-something Junmyeon would hate to admit out loud. Yifan looks like he’s about to say something so Junmyeon beats him to it and holds up his hand to stop him from talking. There’s so many words Junmyeon wants to scream, yell, and throw at Yifan but he wants his last year in college to be as peaceful as it can be and he wants to make peace with the situation like he wanted to almost four years ago.

Junmyeon clears his throat, “Hi I’m your new roommate Junmyeon. Nice to meet you.”

Yifan stares at the boy in front of him in shock. He expected a punch in the face or even getting spit on, but a friendly greeting? Unbelievable. But what else can surprise him from the sweetest boy he ever met in high school? Not wanting to leave the boy hanging, the silver-haired college senior held his hand out for his own introduction.

“Yifan. Wu Yifan. Nice to meet you. Let’s have a good year together.”

\---

_Junmyeon walks towards the front gate of his school. His club activities ended a bit later than he expected so he wasn’t able to avoid going home in the rain. He walks to his locker to check if he has a spare umbrella inside only to find all of his belongings gone--his textbooks, his gym clothes, his lunchbox, everything. The boy panics and looks around him and mentally retraces his steps for the entire day. He glances out the school’s large windows and sees something in the middle of the courtyard that seems out of the ordinary. Wu Yifan-his former project partner- was staring right at him with dark eyes and a hint of a smirk. Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows and puts two and two together. Was it Yifan who’s responsible for his missing possessions? He continues to stare at the other boy when the boy outside nods his head towards his left. Junmyeon follows Yifan’s line of sight and sees all of his things dumped in the middle of the grassy courtyard in the cold hard rain. His jaw hangs open in disbelief and he clenches his fists to control the anger rising within him. Why would Yifan do this? He has been nothing but patient with as they worked on their school project. They barely interacted before the project and the o only times he would even remember Yifan existed was when he would catch the other staring at him from across the classroom. What has he done to deserve this? Before he can confront the other, Yifan walks away snug under his umbrella while his belongings continue to get drenched by ongoing downpour._

\---

The first month of living with Yifan was quite uneventful-much to Junmyeon’s relief. Their classes don’t coincide so Junmyeon leaves before Yifan wakes up and Junmyeon has taken refuge in the library to study in order to avoid his new roommate. They haven’t talked since the first day of meeting each other again, although Junmyeon has noticed Yifan trying to strike up a conversation with him quite a few time with questions such as “How are your classes?” or “Have you had dinner yet?” Junmyeon doesn’t know why the man even tries and frankly, he’s too bitter to respond so he ignores the questions thrown at him and stays mute. Honestly, he doesn’t think Yifan will treat him the same way he did in high school. Although it’s hard for Junmyeon to admit, Yifan has changed as the years passed by. His eyes are gentler and no longer the dark blank pools that used to stare right through him as he and his gang of immature high school boys made sure he cry his heart out everyday. He no longer tries to trip Junmyeon whenever they pass by each other, instead he gives a small smile that gets no response. He also doesn’t push Junmyeon’s face into his lunch anymore, instead he buys sandwiches that he leaves on Junmyeon’s desk with a note reminding him to eat before going back to his classes. If anything, someone might even say that Yifan is trying to makes amends for what he has done in the past. It’s no use, Junmyeon thinks. He can forgive, but he can never forget.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Junmyeon is once again in his usual spot in the corner of the university’s library. He’s doing problems from his statistics class and before he can write down a new solution, he hears a tap on the desk he’s using. He looks up and sees the same face he sees every morning and every night. Wu Yifan is looking down at him with an uneasy smile and what seems to be a poetry book clutched against his chest.

“Mind if I sit with you?”, the newcomer asks. Junmyeon looks around and sees most of the tables empty but nods anyway as he is too tired from his math homework to argue. Yifan’s smile grows bigger as he pulls up a seat in front of Junmyeon. As Junmyeon tries to direct his complete attention on his textbook, he’s slightly distracted by Yifan’s not-so-subtle gaze on him. He can feel the other ogling at every inch of his body from his soft brown hair to his navy blue sweater. Irritated by the unwelcomed stare, he looks up and does the same from Yifan’s silver hair that sadly, beautifully shine against the sunlight to his gray striped sweater. A minute has passed by and they’re still looking at each other, only to be interrupted by the librarian shushing the students two tables away from them. Junmyeon frowns and turns back to his textbook while Yifan picks up his own book to start reading. The brown haired boy thinks that he could finally finish his work until Yifan clears his throat and tries to create a conversation.

“So what are you majoring in?” Junmyeon takes a deep breath and glares daggers onto his textbook. Maybe if he answers this one time he’ll be left alone.

“Biology.”

“That’s cool. I’m majoring in graphic design.”

“I didn’t ask.” The words came out of Junmyeon’s mouth before he can comprehend what he said but he at least now he’ll get his peace and quiet--and he does.

\---

_In one of the boys bathrooms in Chungdam high school, a boy is pinned down on the floor next to the bathroom stalls by two other boys. Three male students throw his belonging aroun dthe room while the tallest of everyone in the room psits down at the boy on the floor._

_“So you still think you’re fucking better than everyone in school?!?”_

_“Is little miss teacher’s pet gonna cry?”_

_“Shit, man up you fucking faggot!”_

_“You know it’s kinda disgusting having you in our bathroom when you’re practically a girl with that stupid ass face.”_

_“You’re actually a girl aren’t you? C’mon show us your pussy.” The three students then forcefully pull Junmyeon’s pants down until his underwear is showing. All the boys laugh at the crying teenager on the ground while Yifan films the entire ordeal. This continues for thirty for minutes, but for Junmyeon, it felt like hours._

\---

 

With his head bent over his desk, Junmyeon busies himself by highlighting important terms from his biology notebook when he hears the door to his dorm room open. He hears Yifan shuffling behind him, probably back from basketball practice (he only knows this because he sees the team around sometimes--he doesn’t care). The taller puts his things away while stealing short glances at Junmyeon but the latter doesn’t mind him at all. Yifan clears his throat to catch the other’s attention because there’s something he needs to tell him-now.

“Junmyeon.” The shorter grunts him response.

“We have to talk. We can’t avoid the big elephant in the room forever.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. We won’t see each other ever again after we graduate so as long as we keep out of each other’s way for the rest of the year we’ll be fine.”

“But it’s not fine Junmyeon. I don't’ want you to live the rest of your life with bitterness in your heart because of something that wasn’t your fault.”

This makes Junmyeon turn around in anger while harshly pushing away his desk chair. He looks up at Yifan with his eyes blown wide and his hands shaking underneath his sweater paws.

“Of course it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t do anything! All I did in high school was study and keep quiet by myself, but suddenly I was pushed against lockers, kicked around in the fucking boys bathroom, had my lunch thrown in the trash, and that’s not even everything! Of course it wasn’t my fucking fault Wu Yifan! Now you tell me whose fault it was that I had to go through high school with no friends and had to keep looking over my shoulder every fucking minute everyday? Well Wu Yifan? Tell me!!! WHOSE FUCKING FAULT WAS IT?!?”

Everything that Junmyeon has kept inside him for the past five years exploded from within him in just under a minute. He’s panting and on the verge of tears while Yifan stands in front of him silent with his head down. With a soft voice the boy says, “It’s mine. It’s my fault. All of it-all of it was my fault.”

“Junmyeon y-you didn’t deserve any of the shit I put you through. You’re a good -a really good person and I took advantage of that and for that I’m really sorry. I’d kneel and say sorry to you a million times everyday but I know...nothing could ever take away the pain a-and the trauma that you went through. I’m not gonna ask for forgiveness because I don’t deserve it. You don’t have to forgive me but I-I just want you to know that there’s nothing wrong with you. All those names we-no, I called you, you’re not any of those.A-And I don’t hate you. I though I did but I don’t-really I don’t. You don’t deserve to be hated and I really want you to know that. So please, if you can find it in your heart to find peace with what happened in high school, please do so I beg you.”

Junmyeon’s speechless. He had a feeling Yifan might have wanted to apologize but he didn’t expect it to be as heartfelt as everything the other boy has just said. He thought that Yifan probably wanted to apologize just to get the guilt off of his chest, he didn’t think the apology would actually be sincere. But the question remains, why?

“But why did you do all of those stuff? Why did you pick me as your target? Just...why?”

“I-I didn’t have a good life at home. My father...he was abusive and whenever he would get drunk, he’d hit and yell at me and my mom. I guess I developed a violent nature towards him and had to take out my anger on someone else and I’m so sorry it had to be you. While we were working on the project together, you were just so nice and patient even though I was a total jerk to you and it pissed me off. It shouldn’t have but it did. I used to hang out with the wrong crowd and were assholes to each other and I thought someone so nice and pure as you needed to see the real world. But now I know that’s not how the world really is, because even though I showed you how horrible human beings can be, much like how my father showed me, you didn’t live in hatred and still showed kindness towards everyone around you. My reasons for hurting you don’t excuse what I did but just know that the reason wasn’t because of you. It was because of my own selfish beliefs and you were just the innocent victim that I picked. Again, I’m really sorry.”

Junmyeon sighs and nods his head. His heart does feel much lighter than it has ever been since he’s first been alone in a room with Yifan. Finally, he can sleep calmly for the first time since senior year started.

\---

Ever since the apology for from Yifan, the two roommates have been more civil towards each other. They nod at each other in the morning and whenever Yifan gives a small smile to Junmyeon, he receives one back-albeit a little tight lipped but Yifan still appreciates it. They have short conversations about classes, their clubs, catched up on the 5 years they were apart. Yifan’s friends are way more level-headed than his high school friends and accepted his past and helped him be the mature young man he is today. Junmyeon learns that Yifan’s divorced shortly after their high school graduation and living alone with his mom shortly afterwards taught him that there are good things in life and made him regret how he treated Junmyeon. Yifan took up graphic design because he developed his artistic skills when he would spend hours in his room drawing to distract him from the hell brought by his father into their home. Yifan learns that Junmyeon went into therapy right after high school and frequently suffered panic attacks a few years ago. Yifan immediately felt guilty upon hearing this and apologizes again. Junmyeon just smiles. Maybe, just maybe, he can actually be friends with Yifan.

Junmyeon is eating lunch with his friend Jongdae in the cafeteria when suddenly Yifan comes to their table and taps Junmyeon on the shoulder. The boy turns around and looks up to Yifan’s grinning face. The boy’s surprised to see his roommate interact with him outside the four walls of their dorm and he can see his friend’s surprised face as well. Yifan then pulls something out of his pocket which Junmyeon makes out as his room keys.

“You left it on your desk silly.”

Junmyeon stifles a smile and takes the keys from the other and mumbles a thanks. Yifan just chuckles and ruffles his hair before going back to his own friends on the other side of the cafeteria. Junmyeon turns around and comes face to face with Jongdae’s smug smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

“What is it?”

“Hmm must be nice to have your hubby bring you your things from _home_.”

“What? What are you talking about? We’re roommates and he was just kind enough to bring me my keys.”

“I’m not just talking about today. I’ve seen the notes on the lunch boxes you bring when we eat together. ‘Don’t forget to eat Jun!’, ‘Keep yourself hydrated Jun!’, even the one on the bento box you’re eating from right now has a note that says ‘Hope you like curry Jun!’ First of all, not even I gave you a cutesy ass nickname like Jun. Second of all, my roommate doesn’t even do the damn groceries but yours makes you lunch??? Did you save a city in your past life to get a roommate made of 100% _husband_ material or did you just get lucky. I bet you just got lucky.”

“Look, he just happens to be a really good cook-since he’s been cooking for his mom and himself since he was young- and was generous enough to make me lunch too.”

“Yeah totally because all great cooks leave adorable thoughtful notes on their ‘not-boyfriend’s’ homemade lunch.”

“Are you implying that I _like_ Wu Yifan? I’m not even looking for boyfriend!”

“Oh please I’ve seen your Spotify playlist. You’re lonely as fuck.”

“Shut up.”

\---

Junmyeon comes back to his dorm after lunch with Jongdae. His mind has been on a whirl since their conversation. _Me liking Yifan? Me? Yifan?_ A gay boy falling in love with his former high school bully--what a cliche. There’s no way. Yes, he has forgiven Yifan for harassing him in high school but that doesn’t mean he wants to date him! Sure, he can admit that Yifan is very good looking and is actually a decent person-more than decent actually-but even if they didn’t have a bad past together, he still wouldn’t want to date him. Definitely. He then decides to take a nap with that thought and goes off to dreamland.

\---

When Junmyeon wakes up, he feels a bit disoriented and dizzy. He opens his eyes and notices his walls aren’t the off white color he’s used to seeing everyday. Instead, the walls are a pretty yellow color-not too bright but not too dark either. There’s a flower vase with baby’s breath on the shelf in front of the bed and next to it is a picture frame with a photo of a baby boy hanging on the wall. He begins to panic as he doesn’t know where he is and he doesn’t remember how he got here. He slowly slides off the bed and once his feet touch the floor, he notices his appearance on the mirror next to the door and realizes that he isn’t even wearing the clothes he wore to sleep. He’s in sweats and an oversized hoodie (that actually looks like the one Yifan wears frequently but he’ll never admit he knows that). The sunlight shines bright through the window and seems to be reflecting on something on his hand. Junmyeon looks down and is widely surprised to see a wedding ring on his index finger on his left hand. The boy is completely confused now and before he can scream out of frustration, the door to the bedroom opens, showing a little boy with strikingly similar features to baby on the wall. Junmyeon’s eyes widen even more and he becomes even more shocked when the little boy runs up to him and yells, “Appa!” At a loss of what to do, Junmyeon just picks up the boy-since his arms were raised up-and cradles him on his lap. The confused man feels a connection to the child smiling sweetly at him but he doesn’t know why.

“Appa! Baba said dinner is ready so you should come down now!”

“Baba?”

“Mmhm! Let’s go! Sehunnie is hungry!”

“Sehunnie?”

“Did Appa forget my name? No Appa no! It’s me Sehunnie!!!”

“N-No of course not! Let’s go down then hm?”

“Yay!”

The father-and-son duo head down the stair and pass through a hallway leading to the kitchen. Junmyeon is amazed at how the house looks so similar-even identical-to how he always wanted his family home tom look like. From the numerous flower vases to the wooden furniture, Junmyeon is mesmerized by it all. As he stares at every picture of the little boy on the wall, one particular photograph catches his eye. It’s him in a tuxedo in what seems to be a garden with a white gazebo. He’s looking up at someone who’s also in a tuxedo and is holding his hands. The face of the other person looks oddly familiar-sharp jaw, striking eyes, and that smile. He’s seen that smile directed at him for weeks now. It’s Yifan. Yifan is the one looking at him in a way Junmyeon thought only existed in fairytales. Yifan is the one smiling at him as if he is the reason he wakes up everyday. It’s Yifan who he’s married to. Before he can freak out, Sehun lets go of his hand and runs up to the man coming closer to them. Yifan grins widely as he scoops up his son into his arms and lifts him up in the air. The sight of Yifan playing with their is breathtaking and Junmyeon can’t believe what he’s seeing. Yifan carries Sehun on his hip and looks at Junmyeon. If looks could melt, Junmyeon would be a puddle by now. Yifan looks at him with so much love and adoration that Junmyeon isn’t even sure if this is actually Yifan in front of him right now.

“Hey babe did you have a good nap?”

“Y-Yes…” Junmyeon can’t handle the way Yifan’s stare so he looks down only to shoot his head up again when Yifan kisses him on the cheek. Yifan gives him a soft smile, similar to the one he sees when they leave for their classes.

“Come on, lunch is ready. The food will get cold.”

Seeing Yifan set the table wearing his yellow apron with cartoon ducks on the front is a sight more pleasing than Junmyeon would like to admit. Jongdae’s words ring in his head once again but he brushes them off and enjoys the fried rice Yifan made for lunch. Eating delicious food with an adorable child and a loving husband is all Junmyeon could ever dream for-and he doesn’t want to wake up.

\---

“Wake up! Junmyeon wake up!!!”

The said boy shoots up from his bead into a sitting position and has come face to face with the man of his dreams-literally.

“It’s almost 2 P.M. Your class is about to start soon right?”

“O-Oh right...thanks.”

“No prob! Hey, you wanna grab some dinner later? It’s taco night down at the cafeteria tonight.”

“N-No! I-I mean...uh...I have diarrhea. So no tacos for me…”

“Oh shoot are you okay? Do you want me to get you some medicine later?”

“No I think my friend has some...t-thank you though.”

“Alright well just let me if you n-” Junmyeon can’t stand hearing or looking at Yifan because all he can think of Yifan kissing and hugging him in his dream so...he runs away-again.

 

\---

It’s been a week since Junmyeon’s dream about Yifan. He was very confused as to why he had that dream in the first place. He never even thought of dating Yifan, much less marrying him. Although, he can't say the dream was all too bad. Dream Yifan and real Yifan aren’t that much different. Maybe...just maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try?

\---

“Hey Yifan, wanna go grab some lunch?”

“Sure!”

\---

“And that is how Appa and Baba fell in love. The end.”

“Wow. Damn Baba you were a dick back then.”

“Watch your mouth young man. ”

“Oops right sorry. Oh crap I’m gonna miss the train! Bye guys I’m off to school! Love you!”

Junmyeon and Yifan wave goodbye at their fifteen-year-old son heading off to his first day of high school. Their eyes shine with love and pride for their only son and they couldn’t be luckier.

“Hey Jun.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for giving me that chance back then. One sandwich date with you and fifteen years later our son is off to high school. I love you so much. I’m the most blessed man in the entire world to have you and Sehun with me ”

“First of all, it wasn’t a date. I was just hungry. Second of all, I love you too and giving you that chance to make us happen was the best decision I ever made.”


End file.
